Dael
A fuzzy memory of his early life. Dael has spent most of his life on trepheon and he has not seen any of his brothers and sisters for five or so centuries other then Jael. Dael think's he almost became a pirate, why else would he have this silly outfit on? He knows that he has visited all area's except the northern stronghold due to his modes of transportation not being able to travel to that location. But he knows that he loves each and every place he has visited, nice people, nice food, bad laws everything you can expect from people nowadays. Dael's leg Dael has been working on the same machine for most of his life, first he made leg's made of brass so he could see above the crowds of people that always kicked him around and blocking the small gnome with an even smaller statures view. The gnome became very fond of his very first invention and soon started selling small wind up toys that had smaller versions of this great big pair of legs. He sold enough of them to make a decent profit and enough to be known as a tinkerer. Dael's arms. Dael realized something after having his legs help him move, He could walk and see eye to eye with everyone with his legs but he still could not reach with his arms to shake hands with other people. Dael thought on how well his legs had worked for him so he started working on the arms for himself that he would attach to his legs. He'd finally work and complete on a arm that had a open palm to shake. He then figured, Why stop there why not have one to grab the books on the tallest shelves? Why not have one that could pound his brass that he crafted himself? This continued to happen as he made more and more odd arms that did specific jobs. The tragedy of having trust. Dael was walking one day from central to east with his arm's and legs when he was struck from behind with an arrow, being small in stature he passed out almost instantly, only to awake in a bed that fit him, he looked around groggily to see his brother Jael, He was overjoyed to not only be alive but to see his brother yet again. Jael told dael about his life and how he had become a herbomancer. Dael promised to never scare Jael like that again and have enough protection to prevent him from being killed. Dael's return to having a body. Dael had kept the schematics of his leg's and arms in his workshop, which was room that he rented out. He started working day and night for almost a complete year remaking his legs and arms and not only that but also now a protective torso. There was only one problem that came from having a torso to protect him. He could not see out to properly steer his legs and work his arms. he had make an opening with glass in the middle of the torso so he could see, He then made the top have a hatch so he could exit and enter the machinery. Dael was so sure that this would be the best version of his body that he would create a mace arm. to enter a brawling pit to test his bodies fighting capacity. He entered, losing his first round after his opponet striked the chest of his robot causing the glass to shatter and blind Dael. Dael would recieve cuts and scratches from broken glass from this fight. Dael finally finds his head. Dael would think of how to improve the schematics of his body so he would not have glass spray onto him if it were to shatter. He was at a dead end, how could he improve his body even after he had already known that the last version was the best one yet? He sadly sat on the fence of the clock tower in central, when he saw a group of knights talking and walking soon after a fight broke out between two adventurers where the knights put on their helmets and broke up the fight. Dael knew exactly what he would do, add a head to his body to make it an brass golem that he could control, even though weaker then an actual brass golem it would be Dael's pride and joy. Dael started to work on the head and how to see out of it. He would finish this project after years of working. Dael's heat chamber. Dael had finally completed his entire brass golem that he could control from the inside and see outside. He would take long extensive walks in this golem showing it off to any and everyone he would meet. He would soon learn that the machine with him yelling so that people could hear him and his continuous rapid movements to control the machine made his controlling area unbearably hot and uncomfortable, needing a ten minute cooling period after every thirty minutes of the machine being active. He had to think of how to make his pride and joy actually comfortable. He thought of how he had found his idea for the head from the knights so he would look towards humans yet again. He realized that many sketches of the human body included veins of blue blood that was sad to pulse throughout the humans body. He went to work on making Viens on his brass golem to cool it down, The process of making brass tubes and a pump to make it pump throughout the huge golem was easier then his other tasks and only took him a few months to complete. Dael's current location Dael has now completed his golem which started only as a simple leg machine to help him see over the crowds of central now is his workshop, home and entire livelihood he now goes around central and east looking to find a archmancer of flectomancy to show off his work and maybe impart his wisdom aswell as get some more. He think's that his brother jael is dead and does not mourn his death but believes that he will return to him sooner then later, with his golem made of brass.